The hardest part is leaving you
by AliceHaner
Summary: Todo es producto de mi imaginación. El nombre de algunos de los personajes nombrados no me pertenecen y bla bla bla. Toda esa cosa del Copyright.


PARTE 1: Burning up

Ya era muy tarde, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida sobre el computador. De hecho, ya me iba a acostar cuando sonó el timbre repetidamente. Me asusté un poco, a esas horas nadie anda en la calle, pero después de unos bostezos caminé hacia la entrada y abrí la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté, un poco exaltada.

Él se había lanzado a mis brazos y no me soltaba.

-Nada –contestó –¿Te desperté? –preguntó de inmediato apenas se alejó un par de centímetros de mi cuerpo.

-No –acompañé mi negación con el gesto correspondiente –Estaba avanzando unas cosas en el computador, pero nada importante –dije, tomándole las manos. –Cariño, ¿estás bien?

-Si –convencido no lucía –¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

Sonreí un poco y luego lo besé suavemente.

–Claro que estoy bien, mi amor.

Gerard se sentó en el sillón rojo que miraba hacia la televisión y siguió el camino que recorrí hasta la cocina con esos ojos dulzones y coquetos. No demoré mucho en aparecer con una taza de café, para mantener despierta la cabeza unos minutos más.

-¿Quieres? –ofrecí.

-No. Estoy bien –estaba extraño. No me perdía ni por sólo un momento.

-Gee, ¿seguro que estás bien? –insistí, mientras me sentaba a su lado, con mi taza en la mano izquierda.

-Si... es solo que... no sé... pensé que quizás dejarte sola todas las noches en una barrio como este puede ser peligroso... y... no sé... estaba pensando que quizás yo pudiera venir un día y no encontrarte... y que quizás ellos... no sé... hay gente peligrosa por aquí –habló, titubeante. Le miré con dulzura y aparté mi taza, dejándola sobre la mesa de centro, justo encima de una revista que había comprado esa mañana.

-No te preocupes, amor. Cada vez que me necesites estaré aquí para ti. No pienses que algo malo me va a suceder, no va a pasar nada –repetí un par de veces, hasta conseguir un mínimo de confianza en sus ojos verdes.

Me miraba mientras bebía ese café mal preparado, intimidándome ligeramente.

-Dicen que cuando una mujer ofrece café es porque… –calló de pronto. Otra vez las dudas habían regresado de forma magistral a su rostro, pero ahora era por una trivialidad.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté, encontrando mis ojos con los suyos, intentando ejercer un poco de presión de esa forma.

-Porque desea algo... –sabía que terminaría cediendo, aunque manipuló su respuesta de forma que al final tampoco contestó mi pregunta.

-¡Oh! –exclamé, cayendo en la cuenta –Ahora recuerdo que yo también he oído eso –dije, mientras iba hasta la cocina a dejar mi taza en el fregadero. –Pero esos son mitos. No creo que se aplique a todas las mujeres.

Me puse frente a su cuerpo, tapándole la vista de la televisión que, por suerte, no había prendido.

-Es que pensé que quizás... no sé... olvídalo... –dijo, tomándome de la cintura. Se puso de pie –voy a dormir en el sillón ¿si? No quiero que te quedes sola –añadió, en tanto subía las escaleras.

-¿De verdad piensas que voy a dejar que te pases de frío aquí en el sofá? –a veces se victimizaba, como si fuera frágil. Manipulación pura. Me sentí un poco por su comportamiento, pero él no me tomó en cuenta. Luego de algunos minutos lo vi aparecer con un montón de cobijas y una almohada.

-¡Gerard Way, te devuelves por donde viniste! –grité, molesta –Si no quieres dormir conmigo, entonces mejor te vas a tu casa.

Él bajó las escaleras corriendo y dejó todo lo que traía en sus brazos en el suelo.

-No te enojes –suplicó, buscando mis ojos mientras me tenía la cara desde las mejillas. –Si quiero dormir contigo, pero es que como hiciste ese comentario a cerca del café... yo pensé que... tú... bueno... que tú no querías...

-Gerard, ¿es necesario que tengas que lanzarme indirectas para que me digas que quieres dormir conmigo?

-Ando idiota –se defendió.

-¡Eres tan tonto!

-Te amo

-Yo también, pero es que... a veces... eres tan complicado –solté un suspiro resignado… Al final, terminé cediendo a la tentación de sus labios, que apenas estaban a un par de centímetros de mi boca.

Luego fui hacia la cocina a buscar otra taza de café.

–¿Quieres, Gerard? –no esperaba que aceptara, sino que entendiera la indirecta.

Sonreía mientras se acercaba. Quitó la taza de mi mano, la dejó sobre la mesa de centro. Entonces había entendido. Me besó muy suavemente. Sentía como nuestros labios hacían contacto de forma delicada, cuidadosa. De a poco la intensidad de su boca contra la mía, que iba en aumento, me envolvía en una sensación como de necesidad... necesidad de tenerlo más cerca y de poder acariciarlo, de recorrerlo. Me quité el sweater, la blusa. Seguí besándolo, tratando de acomodarme. Él también comenzó a desvestirse. Primero el polerón azul con capucha, luego la polera. Su torso blanquecino no demoró mucho es mostrarse en todo su esplendor sólo para mí. Aproveché el primer impulso para colgarme de su cuello y subir mis piernas hasta su pelvis. Gerard se corrió unos centímetros, tropezándose con algo. Al segundo después, caí sobre la mesa de centro y di vuelta la taza de agua caliente justo sobre mi antebrazo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con una cara de susto, digna de culto. Dirigió una mirada fugaz, pero penetrante a mi piel enrojecida mientras me ayudaba a poner en pie.

-Si –contesté para calmarlo, pero me ardía.

-Te quemaste –agregó alarmado al ver mi brazo. Me dieron ganas de tirar un mal chiste. Era obvio que me había quemado –Deberíamos ir a un hospital…

-Gerard, no pasa nada. No es grave. Ahora voy a la cocina, le pongo algo de hielo y ya está –dije, bajándole el perfil al asunto. Mal que mal, era sólo una quemadura casera con café. Ir al hospital era totalmente exagerado.

En efecto, fui a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y saqué el hielo. Lo apliqué sobre la piel enrojecida durante un par de segundos antes de notar que no había desconectado el hervidor y el cable lucía peligroso. Hice una maniobra rápida; desenchufé el aparato y lo destapé. Fue una tontería. Tiré mi brazo y pasé a tirar el cable. Como en cámara lenta, el agua hervida cayó justo sobre la quemadura recién hecha. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, pero sí de pegar un alarido fatal. Gerard apareció rápido, vestido y con las llaves del auto en mano.

-¿Duele? –interrogó con tono burlesco.

Me dieron unas ganas enormes de tirarle la tapa del hervidor por la cara.

-Ándate a la mierda –respondí.

Estaba a punto de mandarme a llorar.


End file.
